Background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Insulating sleeves for protection from hot beverage cups are a ubiquitous feature in almost all western concept coffee shops, baristas, and drive through establishments worldwide. Typically, such sleeves are used for protecting the user hands from the hot contents of the cup, but can also be equally effectively used for cold beverages.
The sleeves are generally for disposable and good for single use. They are made of paper, such as corrugated paper, or may be made of plastic. Such sleeves may not be biodegradable, and in any case, contribute to high volume environmental pollution and waste generation. Secondly, such sleeves have no secondary use. Further, there is no standardization of sleeves across industries, thus forcing customers to keep using different sleeves for different functions. Lastly, all sleeves available in the market are non-descript and unimaginative.
An environmentally conscious or a savvy customer, thus, has no alternative available where he or she can avail of a sleeve that is environmentally friendly and is multipurpose. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a sleeve that can have multiple functions such as to appeal to a customer, while at the same time being durable enough for multiple uses and function, and be environmentally safe.